


Loki Sick

by Weeweebaguette



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Omorashi, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeweebaguette/pseuds/Weeweebaguette
Summary: When Loki finds himself sick, Thor is there to take care of him, even when he pees himself  (omorashi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Loki Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fanfic, so hope you enjoy! There will be omorashi (people wetting themselves or having to pee) but so if that’s not your cup of tea then it’s fine! Thank you I hope you like it. But basically this is an omorashi fic 😂

Loki jerks awake suddenly to find himself in a bed. A random bed. _Weird?_ He tries to sit up to looks around, but as soon as he’s on his elbows his vision begins to blur. Loki rapidly blinks and swallows back the nausea creeping into his stomach. 

Suddenly the door open almost making Loki jump out of his skin, to reveal Thor. “What? T-Thor?” Loki cringes at his rasp of a voice. Thor smiles, “Good morning brother, how are feeling? 

Loki just blinks at him for a second trying to comprehend the sentence. “Oh yeah, not that great. Where are we? How did I get here?” Thor frowns, “you don’t remember brother? You were out drinking again and passed out, then got really sick, so I took you to my home!” 

“Oh” Loki murmured. “Would you like anything brother? Food? An extra blanket? Water?” “Water is fine” he responded. Thor nodded and left the room to retrieve Loki’s water.

While he was alone Loki decided to peer around. It was a very small and plain room, with one window, a bed, and a dresser. The bedspread was red, of course. Just then Thor walked in with a tall cup of water with ice. Loki shakily took it in his hands and began to slowly sip. Thor smiled and stared at him, making Loki feel uncomfortable.

“Brother, why are you staring at me?” Loki asks as his eyelids begin to droop. Thor chuckles lightly, “No reason brother, just concerned. Here, let me take that cup from you before you spill it. At this Loki handed it to him and nuzzled down into the warm bed. Thor smiled at him again and sat down in a chair Loki hadn’t noticed before. Oh well, Loki thought, as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Loki awoke again, it was in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly but soon regretted that after watching the world spin. He felt hot, really hot. Loki began whining, and making un- noises. The commotion made Thor walk in.

”Loki? You feeling alright?”   
  
Loki blinked at Thor through his feverish eyes, trying to answer, but his mouth just wouldn’t for the life of him cooperate. Thor seem to notice this and furrowed his brows?

”Loki? He asked as he placed a hand on his brothers head. Loki’s head was to hot, way to hot for him. Thor gasped, “here Loki I’ll be right back I’m going to go grab a cool cloth to cool you down”.

Loki nodded slightly and laid his head down on the pillow, twisting and squirming to find a cool spot on the very hot bed. But as he heard the tap running from a room else where, he began squirming for a while different reason.

Lokis bladder had decided to wait until now to show himself, hitting Loki full force with the urge to pee. Loki squirmed around and bounced his legs, mumbling hoping Thor would hear him and understand.

Then Thor walked in with the cloth and sat on the edge of the tiny bed next to Loki.   
  
“Here Loki, stop wriggling around so much so you can keep this on your head” he said gently.

But Loki wasn't hearing it, he just continued to squirm more, and tried mumbling out what he needed, but all Thor heard was incoherent sounds.

Thinking that Loki was only complaining because he felt bad, Thor pulled him into a surprisingly gentle hug. Not knowing that this one motion is what will cause Loki’s overflowed bladder to burst.

Loki let out a strangled sounding and whine. Thor just hugged him tighter. Until he felt it. Warm liquid began to slowly seep into his jeans. Confused Thor looked down to see what happened.

”Oh” he mumbled. Loki then began crying.   
  
“Hey hey loki, it’s alright, you’re fine, it’s ok”. Loki just kept crying while Thor mumbled sweet nothing into his hair and held him tighter.

”It’s ok, it’s alright, I love you, it’s ok”. Thor’s mantra eventually led Loki to calm down and fall back asleep. Thor, not wanted to wake Loki up just changed him and carried him to his living room couch, where he set Loki down to rest in his lap.

And they stayed like that for the rest of the day, feeling like real brothers again.


End file.
